Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading system, an image reading apparatus, an information processing apparatus, a method for controlling them, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Image reading systems are known that transmit an image read by an image reading apparatus, such as a multi-function printer, to an information processing apparatus, such as a PC or a mobile terminal, which can communicate with the image reading apparatus. In particular, a method in which, in the image reading system, a user performs operations related to image reading and transmission on the image reading apparatus side is called PushScan. Methods for designating a transmission destination of an image in the image reading system includes a method in which the user inputs an IP address of a transmission destination. However, with this method, the IP address of a transmission destination changes in an environment using DHCP, and accordingly the user needs to recheck the IP address of the transmission destination at the time of each transmission. Furthermore, there is also a possibility that the user fails to input the IP address due to a typing error or the like and transmits an image to an incorrect transmission destination.
In order to solve the aforementioned problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-070311 proposes a technique for having a user select an information processing apparatus and setting the IP address of this information processing apparatus as a transmission destination, thereby setting the transmission destination without making the user aware of the IP address. Meanwhile, a technique called IP filtering for rejecting access from an IP address other than a specific IP address is known as a technique for preventing unauthorized access via a network.
However, the above conventional technique has the following problem. For example, in the image reading system in the above conventional technique, the information processing apparatus receives an image, and is therefore in a state of being able to be accessed from an external apparatus. Accordingly, the information processing apparatus may possibly be subjected to unauthorized access that is made intentionally or due to mistyping of the transmission destination, from an image reading apparatus other than the image reading apparatus that the user operates. Furthermore, in a case of using IP filtering in order to prevent unauthorized access, an operation of setting IP filtering needs to be additionally performed in a series of user operations for performing image reading.